This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Bioinformatics Core provides computing infrastructure, data management support, programming, and bioinformatics training for INBRE investigators and the Life Science research community. In 2006, we preliminarily reviewed Bioinformatics. James Foster (U Idaho, Chair of the evaluation team) wrote: "The faculty, staff, and administration that are already in place at UAF have the skill, desire, and dedication to meet the needs for bioinformatics classroom and research support. Using existing personnel takes advantage of the independent spirit and energy of junior faculty members. A wise allocation of faculty time, prudent guidance toward biomedical research sustainability, and focused support of existing staff, will meet the immediate crisis and will lay a firm foundation for long term biomedical research and education " Naoki Takebayashi is now Bioinformatics Faculty Coordinator of the Core and Shawn Houston services research groups at UA. The Core has 3 computing clusters, hosts the Bioinformatics Computational Portal with 79 applications and 155 users, a Secure File Share system with 176 users, and maintains a fourth computing cluster for an affiliated group. There is overlap in Computational Portal and Secure File Share system users for a total of 273 users.